


Retaliação

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Aguentar tudo o que seu marido lhe fez por tantos anos, certamente não foi fácil para Eileen Prince. Tobias Snape era apenas um trouxa, mas, ao descobrir que tanto sua esposa quanto seu filho eram bruxos, mudou completamente. Ela só suportou tudo por seu filho, Severus, mas quando ele atinge a maioridade e vai embora de casa, Eileen decide mudar de vida. Ela não sofreria mais e iria se vingar de tudo o que passou na vida. Havia apenas um nome na lista de vingança. Esse nome era Tobias Snape
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape





	Retaliação

Como ela chegou a esse ponto?

Essa era a pergunta que Eileen se fazia todos os dias.

Talvez não tivesse sido uma das meninas mais ricas, bonitas ou inteligentes, mas teve uma vida boa até certo ponto.

Era filha única, estudou na melhor escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo, sendo selecionada para a Slytherin, e se tornou capitã do time de bexigas de Hogwarts.

Quando se formou em Hogwarts, conheceu Tobias Snape. Ele nunca demonstrou qualquer problema, era o melhor namorado que ela poderia ter arrumado, apesar de ser um trouxa.

Seus pais não aprovaram o relacionamento, pois eram muito tradicionalistas. Quem dera Eileen tivesse escutado sua mãe, mas estava cega de amor. De qualquer forma, ela não teria como adivinhar o que aconteceria com ela nos próximos anos.

Ela não lhe contou que podia fazer magia, pois tinha medo de como ele iria reagir. Passou os primeiros anos de casamento sem tocar na varinha nem para consertar um vaso quebrado. Afinal, para quê? Ela não trabalhava no Ministério da Magia ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Severus nasceu e as coisas continuaram normais por um tempo, embora Eileen começasse a ficar inquieta. Tobias não era exatamente um pai amoroso, mas porque tinha dificuldades em demonstrar os seus sentimentos. Mesmo com ela, sua esposa.

Seu filho tinha seis anos de idade quando a primeira magia acidental aconteceu. Tobias chegou do trabalho bêbado naquela noite. Eileen pensou que poderia ser apenas a surpresa do momento, mas as coisas não mudaram nos dias seguintes.

O Tobias Snape ao qual ela conheceu e amava não existia mais.

Eileen sentia que seu filho não apenas perdia o amor pelo pai, mas o respeito por ela. A culpa era toda dela... Se tivesse contado enquanto eles ainda namoravam, poderia ter poupado todo esse sofrimento. No fim, ela aguentava calada todos os surtos que seu marido tinha, para proteger ao seu filho e também para se punir.

Chegou a carta de Hogwarts dele, Tobias pareceu mais aliviado por poder se livrar dele do que amedrontado por ele aprender a controlar a magia.

Eileen nunca tinha conseguido entender o ódio que Tobias tinha pelos bruxos, mas já entendia o ódio de sua família em relação aos trouxas. Talvez ele odiasse os bruxos por serem diferentes, assim como trouxas brancos faziam com os negros.

Quando Hogwarts acabava e Severus voltava para a casa, continuava o mesmo inferno, exceto que tinha uma terceira pessoa. Ele passava mais tempo fora de casa do que dentro dela e Eileen não o criticava.

Embora odiassem Tobias, Severus cada dia mais se parecia com ele. Eileen tinha esperanças que Lily Evans conseguisse mudá-lo, mas logo descobriu que era tarde demais para o seu filho e que a moça também havia desistido dele.

A última vez que Severus apareceu em sua casa foi no mesmo dia em que voltou de Hogwarts no seu último ano.

— Não tente me impedir de ir embora.

Foram as suas últimas palavras enquanto colocava todas as suas coisas na mala e ia embora sem olhar para trás.

Alguma coisa mudou em Eileen naquela noite. Vendo seu filho seguir para o caminho das trevas sem pensar duas vezes.

— Onde está o meu jantar? — gritou Tobias, irritado.

Eileen abriu uma gaveta trancada da cozinha quando ele entrou na cozinha.

— Você não me ouviu? — perguntou.

— Faça você mesmo — ela disse, sem expressão.

Ele empurrou-a, prensando-a contra a parede.

— Eu acho que você não entendeu — rosnou Tobias.

Ela levantou a varinha apontando para o peito dele, que se afastou assustado.

— O que você vai fazer? — perguntou.

Os moradores de Spinner’s End escutaram os gritos, mas nada fizeram já que já estavam acostumados. Eles nunca faziam nada.

Se Tobias morreu, Eileen não ficou para conferir. Pegou as suas coisas, apagou a memória dele e foi embora.

Já era hora de ela ir em busca da sua felicidade.


End file.
